Counter-Strike Beta patches
When Counter-Strike was in its Beta phase, various patches were released, refining and improving the core gameplay. This is a collection of the various updates and changes that occurred in these patches. Beta 1.0 :June 19, 1999 :Client and server-side release Available weapons: *Glock 18 *USP *M3 *TMP *MP5 *M4A1 *AWSM *G3SG/1 *M249 Available maps: *Hostage rescue game mode **Siege **Mansion **Wpndepot **Prison Available factions: *Irish Republican Army terrorist faction. *Seal Team 6 (DEV GRU) counter-terrorist faction. Beta 1.1 :June 27, 1999 :Client and server-side release Gameplay changes: *Greatly improved server stability, crashes should be eliminated. *Primary servers will now work with Counter-Strike. *Fixed the ammunition and armour reset bugs. *Balanced the economic system a bit. *Enabled 'mp_friendlyfire' command for server admins. *Fixed map rotation. Interface changes: *New G3SG1 crosshair. Audio changes: *Radio chatter has been re-recorded. *New USP firing sounds. Map changes: *Added Assault. *Added Desert. *Updated Siege. *Updated Wpndepot. Weapon changes: *Added semi-automatic fire mode for the Glock 18 and made it default. Beta 1.9 :July 19, 1999 :Server-side only release Gameplay changes: *Kick option added. *Removed all known cheats. *Added a $12,000 salary cap. *Reduced the round time limit down to 5.5 minutes. *Improved team balancing (can't join a team with too many people already on it). Weapon changes: *Tweaked the flashbangs effectiveness. *Made the kevlar much more effective (it now covers people's arms). *Tweaked weapon powers and effectiveness, as well as prices. Beta 1.2 :July 20, 1999 :Server-side only release Gameplay changes: *Added freeze time before a round starts. *Changed salary cap to $16,000. *Tweaked the bonus money awards. Weapon changes: *Refined the prices for some of the guns. *Made jumping and shooting MUCH more inaccurate for all the guns. Beta 2.0 :August 13, 1999 :Client and server-side release Gameplay changes: *Added a round timer which shows how much time is left in the round. *Added team scores which shows how many rounds a team has won. *Added Night Vision Goggles. *Added new entity for mappers to use (info_hostage_rescue). *Ability to assign keys to all of the commands from the controls menu. *New command ignoremessages: This command will toggle between the 3 different modes of ignore messages (ignore broadcast messages, ignore team messages + broadcast messages, accept ALL messages). *New command sv_limitteams: This would be used for clan matches, allowing clans to setup the teams without any restrictions. *New command sv_lowlag: This will not restrict the amount of bullet sparks being spawned. Suggested to be kept at 1 for cable modem servers. Model changes: *Optimized all the models for lower r_speeds. *Updated terrorist player model. Interface changes: *New crosshair for AWP. *New crosshair for G3SG1. Audio changes: *New weapon sounds. Map changes: *Added Alley1. *Added Bunker. *Added Docks. *Added Facility. *Added Zoption. *Updated Assault. *Updated Siege. *Removed Mansion. *Removed Prison. *Removed Wpndepot. Weapon changes: *Added SG-552. *Added AK-47. *Added Desert Eagle. *Attached silencer to USP. *Attached silencer to M4A1. Faction changes; *Changed terrorist faction from Irish Republican Army to The Phoenix Faction. Beta 2.1 :August 17, 1999 :Client and server-side release Gameplay changes: *Fixed dropweapon. *Fixed those spurious 'player joined' messages. *Fixed telefragging (Alley will no longer telefrag) Model changes: *Added scientist model for hlserver.exe. Map changes: *New version of Assault. (compatible w/ hlserver.exe) *Added assault's proper sky. Weapon changes: *Changed AK-47 price. Beta 3.0 :September 14, 1999 :Client and server-side release Gameplay changes: *Greatly improved hostage path AI. *Added radio system. *Modified the scoreboard. Interface changes: *New menu background. *New console background. Audio changes: *New damage sounds. *New MP5 firing sound. Map changes: *Added Hideout. *Added Mansion. *Added Militia. *Added Ship. *Added Tire. *Updated Bunker. *Updated Desert. *Updated Docks. *Updated Siege. *Removed Alley1. Weapon changes: *Added knife. *Added P90. *Added kevlar+helmet combination. *Modified M3. *Modified Flashbang; renamed to Concussion Grenade, also causes damage. *Refined weapons prices. Faction changes: *Added ''Durah Cell'' terrorist faction. *Added ''German GSG-9'' counter-terrorist faction. Beta 3.1 :September 16, 1999 :Client and server-side release Gameplay changes: *Bullet penetration bug fixed. *Removed automatic .wav's (death, flashbang). *Fixed MRAD_ENEMYSPOTTED error. *Disorientation system changed. *Added "ignoreradio" command to only ignore .wav's. Audio changes: *Radio .wav's now have lower volume. Weapon changes: *Flashbang Shrapnel altered. Beta 4.0 :November 5, 1999 :Client and server-side release Gameplay changes: *Automatic (when thrown) flashbang .wav added back *Modified kick vote system (only 65% of a team is needed to kick vote someone off). *Modified hostage rescue scenario. (rescuing 50% of the hostages will result in a CT win) *Loose guns are removed at the start of a round. (no more gun running) *Loser bonuses are increased to allow the losing team to stand a fighting chance. *Alter money bonuses for rescuing hostages: $500 for touching a hostage, $1000 for successfully rescuing a hostage, $500 team bonus. Interface changes: *New menu background. *New console background. Map changes: *Added bomb defusal game mode. *Added Dust. *Added Nuke. *Added Prodigy. *Added Station. *Updated Docks *Updated Facility *Updated Militia *Updated Ship *Updated Siege *Updated Tire *Removed Desert *Removed Hideout *Removed Mansion *Removed Zoption Weapon changes: *Tweaked firing system for all weapons. *New ammunition system, primary and secondary (less mind boggling). *Added P228. *New scope crosshair for G3SG1. *Added underbarrel flashlight for the USP. *Added Scout. *Added HE Grenade. Beta 4.1 :December 1, 1999 :Server-side only release Gameplay changes: *Team chat while dead works. *Slightly less money given to losers. *Prevent players from buying stuff when they're dead by using aliases. Weapon changes: *Toned down P228. *Accuracies tweaked. *Icon mixup for bomb/defuser fixed. *Allow Ts to pick up C4 if it's not planted in the proper spot (crouch). *Default C4 timer to 35 seconds. Beta 5.0 :December 23, 1999 :Client and server-side release Gameplay changes: *C4 is now an equipment item in slot 5 (to plant, select then hold down fire). *C4 can only be planted in bomb delivery zone. *To defuse a bomb Counter Terrorists must target C4, press and hold the USE key. *CTs can defuse C4 without a defuse kit in 10 seconds. *CTs can defuse C4 with a defuse kit in 5 seconds. *Defuse kit now an item which can be purchased - Nobody starts with a defuse kit. *Defusing bomb wins round for Counter Terrorists. *C4 can be dropped for other teammates. *Hostages are automatically rescued at hostage rescue zones. *Counter Terrorist and Terrorist teams are now labeled. *Individual frags can be toggled on or off. *Ghosts can be made visible to other ghosts (client defined). *Pre-Round grace timer standard setting 6 seconds (server defined). *Three observer modes: classic ghost, locked chasecam and freelook chasecam ( press jump to toggle). *Auto-find teammate in observer mode (primary fire). *New radio messages and organization of radio keys (standard, group and report messages). *Can hear other players reloading. Interface changes: *New menu background. *New menu buttons. *New icons for HUD (money, weapons, armor, timer, C4, defuse Kit, scoreboard). *Added buy zones, reload zones, hostage, and bomb target zones to HUD. *A progress meter is added showing CTs their progress defusing a bomb. *A progress meter is added showing Ts their progress planting a bomb (this takes 3 seconds). *Mission briefing added to maps (can also be invoked during round). *Auto-help message; Round start notification (i.e. hint to purchase items). *Auto-help message; Observer mode notification. *Auto-help message; What to do with hostages (CTs rescue, Ts protect). *Auto-help message; What not to do with hostages (injuring/killing). *Auto-help message; How to lead hostages. *Auto-help message; Looking at a friend for the first time. *Auto-help message; Looking at an enemy for the first time. *Auto-help message; What not to do with friends (injuring/killing). *Auto-help message; What to do with enemies (win by killing all enemies). *Auto-help message; Picking up C4 for the first time. *Auto-help message; Out of ammunition for the first time. *Auto-help message; In a bomb target zone for the first time. *Auto-help message; In a hostage rescue zone for the first time. *Auto-ID system; Friend (name and health displayed). *Auto-ID system; Enemy (name displayed; health displayed only if observing). *Auto-ID system; Hostage (health displayed). *An extensive help manual located at \half-life\cstrike\manual\index.htm. Audio changes: * New firing sounds for Desert Eagle. * New firing sounds for Scout. * New firing sounds for P90. * New firing sounds for Krieg 552. * New firing sounds for TMP. Model changes: *New hostage model with two skins. *New C4 model. *New defusal kit model. Map changes: *Added Backalley. *Added Iraq. *Added Train. *Updated Dust. *Updated Nuke. *Updated Prodigy. Weapon changes: *Added Benelli XM1014 fully automatic shotgun. Faction changes: *Added UK SAS counter-terrorist faction. *Changed The Phoenix Faction to Urban Camo. *Changed Durah Cell to Middle Eastern. *Changed Seal Team 6 (DEVGRU) to Navy Seal. Beta 5.2 :January 18, 2000 :Client and server-side release Gameplay changes: *Fixed crashing bugs. *Implemented a new lower bandwidth chasecam. *Prevented players from changing name when they're dead. *Fixed scoreboard not showing 20 players. *Show scoreboard at the end of the map rotation. Map changes: *Updated Train. Beta 6.0 :March 10, 2000 :Client and server-side release Gameplay changes: *Added right and left handed weapons. *Added new radar tracking for teammates. *Tweaked player speeds/acceleration. *Added new radio commands. *New command, +showradar (default): Turns radar on. *New command, ''-showradar'': Removes radar from your screen. *New command, nightvision: Bind this key to toggle NVG when purchased. Interface changes: *New menu background. Map changes: *Added assassination game mode. *Added escape game mode. *Added 747. *Added Fang. *Added Frantic. *Added Jail. *Added Oilrig. *Added Railroad. *Added Riverside. *Updated Assault. *Updated Docks. *Updated Dust. *Updated Nuke. *Updated Siege. *Updated Train. *Removed Bunker. *Removed Facility. *Removed Iraq. *Removed Ship. *Removed Station. *Removed Tire. Weapon changes: *Added MAC-10. *Added Steyr AUG. *Added Night Vision Goggles. *Updated MP5 model. Faction changes: *Added Arctic Avengers terrorist faction. *Added ''French GIGN'' counter-terrorist faction. *Changed Urban Camo to Phoenix Connektion. *Changed Middle Eastern to L337 Krew. *Changed Navy Seal to Seal Team 6 (DEVGRU). Beta 6.1 :March 24, 2000 :Server-side only Gameplay changes: *Off center shooting fixed. *Can buy nightvision using the "buyequip" command. *Ammo bugs fixed. *Prisoners are notified when someone escapes. *Draw games eliminated, now scenario specific. *New TK 1 round "time-out" penalty. Weapon changes: *Greatly improved nightvision. *120 round limit for the MP5 and TMP. Beta 6.5 :June 8, 2000 :Client and server-side release Gameplay changes: *Integrates Valve's rewrite of the Half-Life networking system. *Added more realistic smoke f/x, and shell ejection. *Added Valve's Chasecam modes (roam, free, and locked). *Integrates David "Nighthawk" Flor's Model Bounds Checker algorithm. *Added map voting system. Map changes: *Added Aztec. *Added Cbble. *Added Estate. *Added Forest. *Added Italy. *Added Trinity. *Added Tundra. *Updated 747. *Updated Backalley. *Updated Dust. *Updated Militia. *Updated Oilrig. *Updated Railroad. *Removed Fang. *Removed Frantic. *Removed Jail. *Removed Riverside. Weapon changes: *Added Smoke grenade. *Renamed Concussion Grenade to Flashbang. *Updated .45 USP model. *New scope crosshair for the Schmidt Scout. *Updated M3 model. *Updated SG-552 model. *Updated Colt M4A1 model. Faction changes: *Added Gorilla Warface terrorist faction. Beta 6.6 :June 22, 2000 :Client and server-side release Gameplay changes: *Added new command 'timeleft'. *Fixed stalled connection bug. *Fixes "laggy rifle firing". *Fixed many cheats. Interface changes: *New sniper crosshair. *New menu buttons. Map changes: *Updated Estate. Beta 6.7 :July 23, 2000 :Server-side only release Gameplay changes: *Fixes both the teleport/godmode cheats/bugs. Beta 6.8 :August 17, 2000 :Server-side only release Gameplay changes: *Fixes an exploit/bug that restarts rounds. Beta 7.0 :August 26, 2000 :Client and server-side release Gameplay changes: *Fixed locked chasecam. *Gave VIP a USP. *Fixed many bugs & exploits. *Added driveable vehicle support. Interface changes: *Fully implemented VGUI. Model changes: *Added several new player animations. Map changes: *Added Arabstreets. *Added Foption. *Added Highrise. *Added Jeepathon2k. *Added Office. *Added Vegas. *Updated 747. *Updated Assault. *Updated Aztec. *Updated Cbble. *Updated Dust. *Updated Estate. *Updated Siege. *Removed Docks. *Removed Forest. *Removed Railroad. *Removed Trinity. Weapon changes: *Added Dual Berettas. *Added redone Knife Model (added a secondary attack mode for knife). Faction changes: *Updated Seal Team 6 (DEVGRU) player model. Beta 7.1 :September 13, 2000 :Client and server-side release Gameplay changes: *Tweaked burst fire accuracy system. *Slightly improved vehicle code. *Included missing skies (for Arabstreets, Train). *Fixed mp_timelimit bug. *New server variable, "mp_maxrounds X" - X = maximum number of rounds to be played on a map, if X = 0, then maps will rotate based on mp_timelimit. *Fixed crosshairs - They now expand regardless of lag. *Fixed player heights - Player's POV is now representative of the third person player model. *Fixed shotgun not showing up in VGUI menus in as_ maps for CTs. Interface changes: *Included new death icon for headshots. Map changes: *Updated Foption. *Updated Siege. *Updated Vegas. References *CStrike Planet - Version History *Counter Strike History. Archived from the original on 2004-04-05. *Counter-Strike BETA 1.9 Release Notes. Archived from the original on 2000-05-11. *Counter-Strike.net - News Archived :: Older News. Archived from the original on 2000-12-14. *WinMerge comparison between versions. ru:Counter-Strike BETA Category:Counter-Strike